Random Things About Them
by Anti-Klimaks
Summary: "Nanti malam aku yang di atas"/"Lo itu gak agresif dan lamban!"/Sesuatu yang diremas dan mengeluarkan cairan membasahi ruangan itu. Gusion mematung seketika, Lancelot ngamuk. Semua itu berakhir dengan adegan Rate XXX yang wajib kena sensor. Update.
1. I do not want to do it

Disclaimer : Moontone

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship/Humor

Warning : Lame Joke

Character : Zilong/Alucard

 **Random Things About Them**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(I do not want to do it)**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:00 malam. Orang-orang yang mendiami _land of dawn_ kebanyakan pasti sudah terlelap di kamar masing-masing, pengecualian untuk dua _hero fighter favorite_ penduduk setempat, yang entah kenapa bertingkah mencurigakan. Alucard dan Zilong pergi keluar dari rumah dengan cara mengendap-endap. Sementara itu Alucard seperti menjinjing sebuah keranjang. Ah, mereka berdua tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya ada yang mengikuti.

Keduanya berjalan cukup jauh dan baru berhenti di sebuah lorong gang yang gelap dan sempit.

"Zilong, kau yakin mau melakukannya di sini?" _Sapphire_ itu menatap ragu ke arah Zilong.

"Iya..."

"Di tempat gelap seperti ini?" Alucard melihat keadaan sekitar. Sempit dan gelap, membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

"Mau di mana lagi? Semakin gelap semakin bagus bukan? Jadi tidak ada orang lain yang melihat apa yang kita lakukan..." Zilong mendengus sebal. Mereka sudah terlanjur berada di sana, masa harus mundur.

"Ta-tapi, aku merasa berdosa..." Alucard menunduk tampak menyesal dan sikap Alucard seakan menampar Zilong yang terlihat seperti penjahat sekarang.

JEDUARRR!

Bagai tersambar petir dipagi buta pria berwajah oriental itu menatap temannya dengan tatapan -kenapa-baru-inget-dosa-sekarang-

"Aku rasa aku tidak bisa melakukannya..." Laki-laki berwajah maskulin itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah.

"Dengar, kita akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati dan cepat." Zilong mencengkram kedua bahu Alucard, seolah ingin meyakinkan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Lagipula apa yang akan kita lakukan hanya hal kecil saja," imbuhnya dengan nada meremehkan. Namun sayangnya, Alucard tidak menyukai pernyataannya barusan.

"Apa kau bilang? Hal. Kecil?" Sepasang manik _sapphire_ itu membelalak seperti mau lepas dari tempatnya.

Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis Zilong. Rasanya ia salah bicara tadi. Pasti sebentar lagi Alucard akan mengoceh dan mendramatisir keadaan.

"Kau bisa mudah menganggapnya sebagai hal kecil, tapi tidak bagiku." Tuh kan. Alucard mulai histeris sendiri. "Kau tidak tahu. Karena aku yang merasakan sakit!" Jerit Alucard tepat si telinga Zilong.

" _For god sake_ , Alucard! Kita hanya akan membuang anak-anak kucing ini!" Zilong ikut frustasi. Tanpa sadar ia berteriak.

GEDEBUK!

Bagus. Sepertinya ia bersuara terlalu keras sampai-sampai durian milik tetangga sebelah runtuh seketika.

"A-a-aduh! Dasar tali sialan!" Oh, ternyata bukan. Yang jatuh barusan bukan durian runtuh tapi seorang gadis. Tapi, kalau kalian berpikir yang jatuh itu gadis cantik bak bidadari, kalian salah.

"Fa-Fanny!? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sana?" Zilong menatap horor ke arah Fanny bagai sedang melihat penampakan.

"Hehehehe..." Tak ada jawaban. Fanny cuma nyengir, berusaha pasang muka polos yang gagal total di mata Zilong.

 _'Dasar demit! Dia pasti lagi cari bahan buat diomongin!'_ Gerutu Zilong dan yakin setelah ini akan ada _rumor_ tentangnya dan Alucard (kayak yang biasa).

"Yah, gak seru ah! Kirain kalian mau _'iya-iya'_!" Miya keluar dari semak-semak yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya 10 menit lalu. Ia memasang wajah masam, tampak tidak puas.

"Apa maksudnya yang iya-iya sih?" Tanya Layla (beneran) polos. Ikut keluar membuntuti Miya.

Sinngg...!

Dari kejauhan Zilong menatap seberkas kilatan cahaya berkelebat melewati atap rumah.

 _'Itu 'kan Gusion...'_ Zilong geleng-geleng kepala, tak habis pikir. Sebenarnya ada berapa orang yang mengikutinya dan Alucard?

"Baiklah, apa masih ada lagi yang bersembunyi hah!?" Zilong memijit keningnya sendiri. Habis ini rasanya dia perlu untuk meninju seseorang.

"Zilong..."

"Marah itu..."

"Tidak baik untuk kesehatan loh!"

Chou, Natalia, dan Harley keluar secara bersamaan dari balik rumput sambil berkomentar secara bersahutan.

"Harley, ini 'kan sudah malam. Apa Lesley tidak mencarimu?" Dia terkejut melihat Harley dibiarkan keluyuran sendiri dari sang kakak yang _over posesif_.

"Untuk apa dia mencariku? Dia ada di sana, tuh!" Tanpa merasa berdosa, Harley sang bocah ahli trik sihir itu menunjuk ke arah sebuah pohon, di mana Lesley sedang berdiri dengan posisi sedang meneropong.

"Harley, tidak akan ada jatah es krim untukmu!" Teriak wanita itu dari kejauhan.

Urat di dekat kepala Zllong berkedut. Saat ini rasanya ia ingin menjadi seperti Moskov agar dia bisa melemparkan tombaknya ke arah Lesley dan membuatnya tumbang seketika.

"GAAAAH!" Zilong kembali menjerit, stress, merasa privasinya jadi tak aman selama ia masih dkelilingi temen-temen gendeng, dan konon kadar kewarasan otaknya makin menipis tiap menitnya.

"KAU YANG ADA DI SANA KELUARLAH! AKU TAHU KAU ADA DI SANA!" Zilong menunjuk ke salah satu rerimbunan semak tak berdosa di sebelah Miya dan Layla. Menunjuk-nunjuknya sambil melotot.

"Oh, oke. Ternyata aku ketahuan." Hayabusa keluar dari penyamarannya, membuka kain kamuflasenya sebagai pohon. Tepat beberapa centimeter di sebelah semak-semak yang ditunjuk Zilong. Oke, Zilong meleset, tapi siapa yang peduli.

"Dasar kalian!" Zilong mendengus penuh emosi. "Ayo Alucard kita pergi!" Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Alucard untuk menghindari orang-orang sinting di sana.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan anak kucing itu? Tentu saja mereka berdua pulang sambil membawa dua hewan berbulu nan menggemaskan itu kembali ke rumah. Dalam hati Alucard menjerit senang.

END

* * *

A/N : Hanya cerita singkat yang gak mutu. Lagi iseng, coba-coba bikin Humor, maaf kalau garing.


	2. Top Or Bottom

Disclaimer : Moontone

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship/Humor

Warning : Lame Joke

Main Character : Zilong/Alucard

 **Random Things About Them**

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Top Or Bottom)**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu keadaan di dalam rumah masih sepi. Gusion yang terbangun lebih awal berhasil menjarah satu kotak susu segar (biar lebih tinggi katanya) dan membawanya ke dalam kamar. Ia berusaha menyamankan diri tapi tetap saja ia merasa ada yang kurang.

"Ah, sekalian ambil keripik kentang." Kurang cemilannya maksud dia.

Ia keluar kamar, melangkah hati-hati. Tak lupa ia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Di sini ia mempraktekan ilmu mengendap-endap yang diajarkan Miya ketika gadis itu menguntit Alucard dan Zilong.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah menuju dapur dia sudah mendengar percakapan absurd antara dua orang.

"Alucard, nanti malam aku di atas ya."

Tubuh Gusion kaku seketika. _Apa? Diatas? Apa maksudnya?_

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau sudah terbiasa di bawah? Kok tiba-tiba minta di atas?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku bosan selalu yang di bawah. Sekali-kali aku mau ganti suasana."

Gusion meremas kotak susu yang dipegangnya. _Ini sudah tidak benar_. Batinnya berusaha menepis otak tololnya.

"Gak."

"Dasar egois! Aku juga mau tau bagaimana rasanya saat berada di atas!" Zilong terdengar seperti bocah lima tahun yang merengek minta dibelikan mainan.

"Kau itu selalu lama kalau ada di atas. Gak bisa cepet dan ga agresif. Payah!"

Klotak!

Oke. Gusion berhasil menjatuhkan kotak susu dari genggaman tangannya. Sepertinya sambungan otaknya langsung terputus.

"Dudurududu..."

Muncullah Lancelot yang baru selesai mandi hanya dengan menggunkan handuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia bersenandung kecil, berjalan santai. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat seonggok _assasin_ berdiam, membatu.

Ia mengamati pemuda itu,tepat dua meter dari Gusion saat dilihatnya pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bergerak.

 _'Itu anak kenapa?'_ Batinnya bertanya heran.

"Oi, Gusion! Oi!" Pemuda yang namanya dipanggil masih bergeming. _'Buset dah! Jangan-jangan kesambet dia!'_ Dalam pikirannya, Lancelot membayangkan Gusion tiba-tiba melotot, berteriak dan lalu mencekiknya. Spontan apa yang jadi pikirannya membuat Lancelot menelan ludah dan mundur tiga langkah dari tempatnya semula.

Lancelot menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Merasa bingung, tentu. Dia tahu kelakuan Gusion gak pernah waras semenjak ia dicekoki sesuatu bernama _'Yaoi'_ oleh Miya, tapi kali ini terlalu aneh. Atensi kedua matanya kemudian berpindah pada sesosok kotak susu di lantai yang sudah tak bernyawa (Lancelot mulai lebay). Isinya tumpah.

"Gusion, susu! Oi susu!" Ia kembali berteriak.

Akhirnya Gusion menyadari keberadaan Lancelot. Ia berkedip sesaat dan mencoba memahami omongan pria itu, yang sedang memaju-mundurkan bibirnya.

"Hah? Susu?" Gusion mengernyit bingung.

"Ia, susu! Susu lu!" Lancelot menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Gusion yang sayangnya langsung disalah artikan oleh pemuda itu.

"Susu? Susu gue?" Dahinya mengerut. Ia menatap ke arah dirinya sendiri. "Idih! Mau apa lo!" Dengan wajah merah padam ia segera menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandang Lancelot dengan tatapan jijik.

"Najis lu!" Lancelot nyembur. Malu campur kesel. "Bukan susu lu yang itu! Tapi yang di bawah elo!" Lancelot menunjuk ke arah kotak susu di bawah kaki Gusion dengan gemas.

"Oh..." Gusion nyengir cengengesan.

 _'Lama-lama gua cium juga tuh anak pake pedang gua!'_

"Cih, kalau pun gua maho, pasti gua pilih-pilih dan _sorry_ aja lu bukan tipe gua!" Lancelot menyibakkan rambut kemilaunya. Persis kaya iklan di tipi-tipi.

Gusion mangkel dalam hati melihat tingkah Lancelot yang makin lama bikin dia gondok. Akhirnya, saat itu juga ia melemparkan kotak susu yang tak bernyawa itu persis ke kepala si Lancelot.

Pletak!

"WHAT THE F**K! Rambut indah gue!" Lancelot histeris menatap horor ke arah rambutnya yang lengket, berlumuran susu cair.

"Ops, _sorry_ jempol gua keseleo," balas sang pelempar benda laknat itu cuek. Padahal dalam hati dia udah ngakak jungkir-balik waktu liat ekspresi kaget Lancelot barusan.

"BAJINGAN!"

Lancelot dengan mata berapi-api langsung melompat ke arah Gusion dan sukses mendarat di atas tubuh pemuda itu. Hal ini tentu di luar dugaan Gusion. Maka saat itu juga terjadilah pertempuran yang gak penting antara kucing hitam dan kucing putih, lebih tepatnya mereka cakar-cakaran di tempat.

 _"Lancelot bangsat! Elu berat!"_ Gusion teriak heboh sambiljambakin rambut Lancelot _  
_

 _"Bodo amat! Lu harus merasakan hal yang sama kaya gue!"_ Lancelot pun gak mau kalah. Dia dengan semangat berkobar-kobar ngacak-ngacak rambut Gusion. _  
_

Kegaduhan yang terjadi di depan dapur membuat Zilong dan Alucard keluar. Tepat saat keduanya keluar, terjadi suatu insiden tak terduga. Handuk yang melingkar di pinggang Lancelot melorot tanpa dosa.

(Handuk : Sorry bray gue pegel dari tadi gelantungan)

Suasana hening, keempat pemuda di ruangan itu membeku untuk sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **End**

* * *

NB: Berusaha kembali meneruskan, btw yang ada ide boleh share ke saya hhehehe. Oh ya selamat merayakan idul fitri ya (walau udah lewat). Maaf kalau author pernah salah kata di sini :D


End file.
